powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Escape
is the second known Vaglass avatar serving Messiah, whom she refers to as "Papa", in charge of creating Metaloids. She creates new Metaloids using Metaviruses with some stolen Enetron, and to transport MegaZords, to be able to steal even more Enetron. She also has a tablet computer, which functions as her way of creating Metaloids, like Enter's laptop being his. As with Enter and Beet Buster, she is an avatar on Earth. Enter noted that Messiah had created her to sample the pleasures of Earth. As with Enter she was created using the data of the scientists Messiah absorbed, Hiromu's mother Michiko Sakurada being among the "donors" due to Escape naming her two large handguns Gock and Magock, the same names Michiko gave to the statues of black and white dogs she owns that the two guns' charms are modeled after. Personality Escape is overbearing and arrogant towards most people, though she loves Messiah like a father in more ways than one. Like Enter, Escape had her own perception of emotionless morality yet loves to fight. In fact, unless ordered by Messiah or finding someone who can thrill her with a fight she could barely win in, Escape rarely fights. Biography During her first appearance, Escape appeared out of nowhere and briefly attacked Enter, flaunting her status over Enter. She then created Keyloid and had him lock up the people inside a skyscraper who were playing an "escape game" in a scheme to have the KeyZord smash the skyscraper while the people were locked inside, but Keyloid was destroyed by the Go-Busters. She briefly dueled with Red Buster before the KeyZord arrived, noting his skill in particular before departing to watch them battle her creation as it created a subspace field. Once it was destroyed, she noted her surprise at their skill before leaving. Since then, Escape meddled in the Go-Busters' fight with her Metaloids to ensure her creations' success while finding a opponent worth her time. In the case of the latter, Escape found her worthy opponent in Ryuji Iwasaki while he is under the influence of his weak point. After Messiah's defeat, Escape returned to Earth and learned of Enter's scheme involving their creator's data. Though she threatened Enter, Escape is put in her place when Enter revealed that he was stronger than he let on. She later was wanting to test her powers against the Go-Busters in Powered Custom mode, only to lose her guns and goggles, with her forced to fall back as her data got damaged. However, having upgraded herself by tampering with her data to find the remaining Messiah cards, Escape returns and unveils her Escape Evolve form. But when she learns that Enter absorbed one of the cards, Escape seemingly became obedient until she obtained Megazord Zeta, which houses Messiah's partially reconstructed data. From there, Escape uses the Megazord to crush Enter into bits before turning her attention on the Go-Busters during Christmas. Midway through the battle, as the Zeta-Type evolves into Messiah Reboot, Escape is horrified as she finds her data being re-absorbed by a restored Messiah. However, with his new powers, Enter splices Escape's back up data with flowers to recreate Escape with the ability to assume a Flower-Unite Form but with only the memories of original herself before meeting the Go-Busters. Due to his modifications, though he finds himself disgusted, Enter gains an obedient servant. When Escape Flower-Unite Form is destroyed, Enter recreates her two more times before his power advanced where he creates an Animal-Unite Form. Escape's forms *Girls' black Santa Claus outfit (with Enter). *Battle gearSince the Go-Busters' final battle with Messiah, Escape donned battle gear in her more serious fights. - Escape Evolve= Escape's monster form, the result of her risky self-upgrade to protect the remaining Messiah Metaloids. - Organic Unite= - Animal Unite= An altered form of Escape's Flower Unite Form spliced with a snake, this version of Escape was created by Enter in an attempt to restore her initial mind set. However, with her data corrupted beyond Enter's ability to repair, Escape is mentally unstable to the point of attacking even her creator and is left to her devices. Having the assimilative abilities of Messiah, Escape consumed a crow, a dog, and a cat among various animals before fighting the Go-Busters. - Escape Zeta= The result of Escape Evolve Animal Unite Form assimilating matter to transform into a giant similar to MegaZord Zeta with the elements of the assimilated fauna and flora in her form's design. }} }} Behind the scenes Musical Themes Escape has one leitmotif: "Icy Smile, Escape". Elements of her leitmotif are added in her duet with Enter, "Ma Puce Requiem" (My Dear Requiem). Portrayal Escape is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Miki Saotome, Sister Miki, in Cutie Honey: The Live. Coincidentally, she made her debut as Escape only a couple of weeks before the premiere of Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!, which featured her Cutie Honey co-star Mikie Hara (Honey Kisaragi/Cutie Honey) as Inga Blink. As Escape Evolve, her suit actor has yet to be identified. Trivia * Escape uses an Apple iPad with what appears to be a heavily-modified operating system. * The names Gock and Magock are likely phonetically resultant of the misspelling of the names of dog ornaments in the book "Anne of Green Gables", as in the Japanese translation, they are misspelled as Goku (instead of Gog) and Magoku (Magog). However, with Magoku and Goku now spoken words as opposed to being read, the words recall Glocks as well, which are semi-automatic pistols, largely made with advanced synthetic polymers. * Escape is the first "humanoid" sentai villainess since Kegalesia (discounting Malshina from the unofficial Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger). She is also the first villainess to be able to switch back and forth between human form and monster form since Mele. ** Dayu also has a human form, but in flashback as Usuyuki. Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Villains